


Art for The great escape

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Assistant Jensen, Boss Jared, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Los Angeles, M/M, Manip, Multimillionaire Jared Padalecki, Personal assistant Jensen Ackles, Romance, SPN Reverse Bang 2020, Texas, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Art for theSPN Reverse Bang Challenge2020 #2Jensen Ackles is the personal assistant of Jared Padalecki, whose dating app “PadaMeet” made him a multi-millionaire. It’s the job of his dreams - great salary, a lot of traveling around the world, stays at luxury hotels. But no free time. His boss is a workaholic and he expects the same from the people that work for him.After three years, Jensen’s had enough.One last convention weekend in Las Vegas.He wakes up the next morning with a huge hangover and a ring on his finger...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cover-Fanart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Art for The great escape

My first reverse bang and my second prompt. I'm so excited. The original cover “Dream Team” was claimed by the talented bananenjoghurt9 (GreenQueen86), who wrote the romantic love story “The great escape”. Our great collaboration led to additional works of art such as a banner, chapter headings, dividers and scene pictures.

I created or edited the art with PhotoScrape X.

Warning: Spoilers in art!

 **AO3:** [Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699028) | [Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen86)

 **LiveJournal:** [Art](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/5714.html) | [Artist](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/) | [Masterpost](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/403883.html) | [Fic](https://bananenjoghurt9.livejournal.com/3024.html) | [Author](https://bananenjoghurt9.livejournal.com/)

Private jet in the sky

Las Vegas sign

Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas

Water tower in Terrell

Ackles Antique Company sign

Jensen's house in Terrell

Jensen and Jared

Padackles Antique Company sign

Jensen and Jared and their jet set life

Jensen and Jared and their common house in Terrell

Jensen and Jared at the App Award 2011 event

Jared's mansion in Los Angeles

Jensen's house in Terrell

Impala with wedding sign "JUST MARRIED"

Las Vegas star

Terrell Texas map

Cell phone with the PadaMeet app

Antiques

####  **Supernatural Reverse Bang 2020 #2 - Original prompt - R1005**

**Short description of art:** Jensen Ackles works as a private secretary for financial mogul Jared Padalecki. A dream job! Top salary, traveling around the world, luxury accommodations, but no free time. His boss is imperious, presumptuous, but also generous as well as extremely attractive and unfortunately straight. Although Jensen has to step in as his “fiancé” from time to time in order to ward off unwanted advances. When his long-planned family vacation is canceled, it's enough for Jensen. He quits the job.  
Jared has had an eye on Jensen for a long time and doesn't want to let him go. Fortunately they are in Las Vegas ...  
Jensen wakes up the next morning hung over - with a ring on his finger and runs away furious. Of course, Jared chasing after his husband.

When I saw the photo of Jared and Jensen, I had the idea for my art contribution. The humorous twinkle looks out of the eyes of both actors. Jensen as a secretary who doesn't put up with anything and stands up to it. Millionaire Jared - generous - smiles at Jensen's antics. Jensen has the new ring on his finger. I let the skyscrapers circle around both of them, they are supposed to symbolize the financial world as well as wealth and power. And then - Las Vegas - the place of the quick deciders. Voilà!

First, I wanted to take up the Las Vegas theme and use the symbol on the cover and for the chapter headings.

But then I found the suggestion from bananenjoghurt9 better to design something suitable for each chapter. Common features are the Wedding Chapel sign and the font colors blue (men) and red (love). The font is similar to the famous Las Vegas sign. These motifs can be found on the cover and in the chapter headings. Here you can see the first drafts.

The lightness of this delightful love story is reflected in the colorful art of drawing. The star, also a recurring motif, is borrowed from the Las Vegas sign, other symbols are selected according to theme (airplane, star, wedding rings, water drops, armchair, balloons, hearts and furniture).

I hope you enjoyed my art post.


End file.
